macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~
is a song sung by Walküre and is an insert song for the Macross Δ television series. It was first released on the album Walküre Attack! (Album) as track 7. This song was also used as the ending theme to Mission 10. Appearances Macross Δ Lyrics Romaji = Ima mita egao ga saigo no egao kamoshirenai Tatoeba betsu no hito to kaiwa o suru yokogao mo toutoi ichibyou Hane yorimo inochi ga karukunaru sekai de Kimi wa watashi no ikiru imi dakara deaeta Setsunasa wa kono mune no AXIA Katamichi dake no binetsu de kakeru sora Sugu kieru mujihi na niji ni naru Yuuen no kimi ga daisuki de daikirai Hitori de umarete daremo ga hitori de shindeiku Soredemo watashitachi wa hitorikiri ja ikirarenai shitaiau shuuhasuu Uzuku kizuguchi eto itoshisa ga shimiru Ienai mama no hitokoto ga hito ni afureta Namida sae asu terasu AXIA Hakanai ryuushi de tsunageteiku kodou Kagerou ni ukabu yume no you ni Eien no hibi o shitta hakujou na jounetsu Toki no fune ni notte nemuru hi ga kitemo Tatta hitori omou hikari zutto tayasanai Mou kimi o omoidashitari shinai Datte ichidomo wasureru koto nai kara Setsunasa wa kono mune no AXIA Katamichi dake no binetsu de kakeru sora Watashi kara ai o nusumu kimi ga zetsubou suru kurai Mukuwarenakutemo (haruka tookutemo) daisuki de daikirai Daisuki de daikirai... |-| Kanji = 今見た笑顔が　最後の笑顔かもしれない たとえば別の人と　会話をする横顔も尊い1秒 羽根よりも命が　軽くなる世界で 君は私の生きる意味だから出逢えた せつなさは　この胸のAXIA 片道だけの　微熱で翔ける空 すぐ消える　無慈悲な虹になる 悠遠の君がダイスキでダイキライ 一人で生まれて　誰もが一人で死んでいく それでも私達は一人きりじゃ生きられない 慕い合う周波数 疼く傷口へと　愛しさが滲みる 言えないままの一言がそこに溢れた 涙さえ　明日照らすAXIA 儚い粒子で　繋げていく鼓動 陽炎に浮かぶ夢のように 永遠の日々を知った　薄情な情熱 時の船に乗って　眠る日が来ても たったひとり想う光芒(ひかり)　ずっと絶やさない もう君を　想い出したりしない だって一度も　忘れることないから せつなさは　この胸のAXIA 片道だけの　微熱で翔ける空 私から　愛を盗む君が 絶望するくらい 報われなくても (遥か遠くても) ダイスキでダイキライ ダイスキでダイキライ… |-| English = That smile of yours I just saw... may be the last I ever see; Even watching you talk with someone else would be a cherished second. In this world where our lives hold less weight than a feather, We managed to meet... because you were the meaning of my life! This pain is the AXIA of my heart! You soar through a one-way sky, with a slight fever, Becoming a merciless rainbow that fades instantly; Seeing you so far off, I love... and hate you. Born into this world alone... we'll all end up dying alone... But nonetheless, we can't live alone - our frequencies yearn for one another! Our feeling of love permeate our throbbing wounds, Filling them with that one phrase we can never manage to say. Even amid tears, this AXIA will illuminate tomorrow! Our heartbeats are connected by ephemeral particles... Like a dream suspended in a haze of heat, We came to know of eternal days: a cold-hearted passion. Even if my day of rest comes as I ride along in this vessel of time, That ray of light, holding feelings for one and only... will never die out! I'll never remember you again- Because I've never forgotten you, even once! This pain is the AXIA of my heart! You soar through a one-way sky, with a slight fever, Stealing my love away - it's enough to leave me in despair; Even if this love remains unfulfilled (even if we're far apart), I love... and hate you. I love... and hate you... External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Endings